


Hacked

by Lizardbows68



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbows68/pseuds/Lizardbows68
Summary: Fight for control.





	Hacked

It hurts, it burns badly and there’s not much he can do to stop the pain spreading through the nodes and wires in his chassis.

 

He had been floating to find his team once he finished escorting cooperating citizens, next thing he knows, someone was hacking into his very being, codes of malice swimming deep into his core and writing commands within a blink of an eye.

 

 

Zenyatta could feel himself steadily losing an ever growing fight, his mind trying to fight the intruder from within yet he couldn’t even begin to win. An unfair fight within his own head.

 

Before he knew it, his own self had gotten shoved out of his head, now stuck as only a subconscious mess within his own body. Only able to watch as if he were someone else, feeling his forehead array turn a deep purple as his body moved seemingly on its own.

 

 

He watched from inside his head as his body made its way back to the others, Genji greeting him only to turn to confusion when his master hadn’t responded.

 

“Genji! Genji, it’s not me, get help-“

 

Zenyatta tried to yell but it wasn’t working, he’d only been greeted with a woman’s voice, speaking cooly and close as if in his head-

 

“Aww, how sweet. There’s no point in screaming out for him, he can’t hear you. How about you sit back and watch the show?”

 

Zenyatta watched and felt as his orbs rumbled and thrummed from beside him, fingers curled as he activated.

 

He watched in fear and suddenly he felt a window of consciousness flutter open, the woman giving a noise of confusion and frustration.

 

 

He felt his voice crackle to life, sounding almost unused yet unbroken as his forehead array flicker rapidly as blue and purple fought for control.

 

“G-Genji, Help me-“

 

That was all he could say before purple had shoved itself into the array once again. Zenyatta fell helplessly back into his own head as he felt his orbs liven up once again, the last one vibrating wildly.

 

Then his own hands pushed forwards and let them go.


End file.
